


A moment alone

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be okay, Jared will make sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment alone

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel, with love, to [Whatever the mess you are, you're mine](http://joans23.livejournal.com/80614.html), as requested by [](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/profile)[**rejeneration**](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkgee**](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/). I attempted porn, y'all are warned. Great big thanks to [](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladyscribe**](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/) for being fabulous, as ever! Title and cut by A-Ha.

Title: A moment alone  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Words: 1,000  
Summary: It's going to be okay, Jared will make sure of it.  
Notes: A sequel, with love, to [Whatever the mess you are, you're mine](http://joans23.livejournal.com/80614.html), as requested by [](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/profile)[**rejeneration**](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkgee**](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/). I attempted porn, y'all are warned. Great big thanks to [](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladyscribe**](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/) for being fabulous, as ever! Title and cut by A-Ha.

Jared's already in bed when Jensen steps into the room, holding up the covers and waiting for Jensen to slide right in. Jensen's freezing, doesn't have to be asked twice. Everything is still shrouded in darkness and Jensen is really grateful Jared didn't turn on any of the lights. He doesn't want Jared seeing him like this, not yet quite put together again.

He presses his back against Jared's chest, mirroring the way Jared was holding him downstairs and lets Jared spoon up into him. Jared parts his legs, lifting one knee just enough for Jensen to bury his feet between them. Jared can't help a faint hiss at just how cold they are and Jensen tries to jerk them away again.

"Sorry."

Jared clamps his legs together and wraps an arm around Jensen's middle, not letting Jensen move away.

"Don't, it's okay. Let me."

Jensen stops, holds himself very still in Jared's arms and waits. Jared's breath is still coming a little too fast and any second now he's going to ask him what the hell he was thinking. And Jensen only half understands it himself. At the time it seemed to make sense, numbing himself against the inevitable pain. Now he's afraid it'll just sound crazy and accomplish exactly what he was afraid off. Jared pushing him away.

Jared lifts his head and plants a small kiss against the icy shell of his ear.

"Getting warmer yet?"

Jensen nods, his cheek bristling against the pillow and when Jared doesn't say anything more, just goes on holding him, he finally lets himself relax. He pushes back a little bit more and feels Jared's erection brushing against his ass. He latches onto it, this tangible physical evidence of how much Jared wants him. He moans and bears down, grinding against it harder.

"Jen, stop. We don't have to," Jared says, stopping Jensen with a firm hand on his hip. He digs his long fingers into the tense muscles of Jensen's side, his thumb rubbing over the protruding bone.

Jensen focuses his attention on the point of contact, on every inch of Jared's skin he can feel against his and suddenly becomes aware of just how quiet it is around them. The night is holding its breath and everything is poised, waiting. The room, the house, the entire world outside all the way up to the stars.

"Want to," Jensen whispers, reaching back with a trembling hand to force Jared closer. "Need you, Jay."

"Jesus, Jensen," Jared's voice breaks and the world breathes out, expands and narrows, until it's made up of only the two of them, on this bed, right here, right now. Jared buries his head in Jensen's neck and Jensen bends his head forward, giving Jared more room to lick at the exposed skin just below his hairline. Jared lets the hand that was gripping Jensen's hip slip down to wrap around Jensen's cock, stroking it slowly as it hardens eagerly to his touch.

Jared's still wearing his underwear and Jensen paws at it frantically, trying to get it down far enough without disrupting Jared's hand.

"Slow down," Jared growls. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jensen closes his eyes for a moment and forces himself to take a deep breath. He turns his head, straining until Jared's mouth can close over his and Jared kisses him slow and deep, taking everything that Jensen offers for himself and giving it all back in equal measure. Jared's hand refuses to go beyond its maddeningly slow pace and Jensen calms down enough to be able to successfully get Jared's boxers down, hooking the elastic just below his balls as his cocks springs free.

Jared pumps his hips shallowly, just riding the crease of Jensen's ass in time to the strokes of his hand on Jensen's cock. Jensen's still loose and slightly slick from before and the head of Jared's cock keeps catching against his hole, threatening to slip inside. Jensen moans again and flushes at letting Jared hear his desperation.

"Please," Jensen begs and Jared kisses his way down to Jensen's shoulder, opening his mouth to bite down lightly on it.

"Shh, baby, let me take care of you." Jared lets go and Jensen bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood, braces himself for Jared giving him what he's asked for. But Jared surprises him, only takes Jensen's hand and guides it down to wrap around his own cock. Jensen immediately starts to rapidly strip it up and down his aching length, but Jared tangles their fingers together, slows Jensen down to match his earlier, tortuously slow pace.

"Oh God," Jensen groans and Jared grunts in unison, tightening his fist around Jensen's hand as his own hips stutter, losing their smooth rhythm as he comes, splatters of come hitting the small of Jensen's back and smearing between them.

Jared's worked Jensen up to the point where he's too warm, too close, his skin too claustrophobically tight and he can barely breathe. The pressure in his balls is almost painful and he can feel himself growing longer, harder and it's almost enough.

"Got you," Jared tells him and that's it, that's what he needs and with a sharp cry he spills over their hands, his back bowing as Jared milks every last drop from his spent cock. Jared molds himself to Jensen, bending with him to keep their skins fused together, not letting him get away.

Jensen can hear the blood pumping in his ears and feels the pleasure ebbing from his limbs as his breathing evens out. Jared drops his legs, giving Jensen some space and Jensen moves his down too, sagging back against Jared's chest. Jared kisses Jensen's neck and Jensen stifles a giggle.

"Don't leave again. Stay with me, okay? I don't want to wake up and have you not be here next to me," Jared says softly, his mouth still pressed against Jensen's neck, his breath warm and moist against Jensen's sweaty skin.

"Mmm," Jensen mumbles, sleepily.

"Promise?" Jared presses, still serious.

"Promise," Jensen answers earnestly and he feels Jared smile. He's still smiling when Jensen falls asleep.

  
~End.


End file.
